


Make You Sing

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-World of Ruin, Promnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto got upset about something a bit silly at work. Ignis is there to make him feel better.





	Make You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit sexual content, so please, please be gentle.
> 
> I do hope I brought these two beautiful men justice.
> 
> (This work is also not beta read, so kindly forgive the grammatical errors, typos, etc. that you may encounter.)

“Prompto, darling? You’ve been quiet almost all night. What has you so upset?”

Ignis was already under the covers, just waiting for Prompto to get in bed next to him before turning in for the night. But the man in question was taking longer than usual to finish his nightly routine, which, considering it only consisted of brushing his teeth and washing his face, had gone on for a ridiculous twenty minutes now.

“What? No, I’m not. I’m okay, babe.” The reply was slightly muffled; Ignis pictured Prompto wiping his face down vigorously with a towel. 

“The truth, please, darling.” He shot a small smile toward the doorway of the bathroom. He could imagine Prompto standing there, bathed in a soft yellow light, and he couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful.

A soft click of the light switch and ten light footsteps. Then the bed dipped and Prompto settled beside him, immediately taking hold of one hand in both of his. He played with the white-gold band encircling Ignis’s ring finger. “Guess I can’t really hide anything from you, huh?”

Ignis smiled again. “I may be blind, but not to things that concern you,” he said. Twisting slightly so he could cup Prompto’s cheek with his hand, Ignis continued in a soothing voice. “Tell me. Is it about work?”

Prompto sighed. “Yeah. Nothing serious, though. It’s actually a little silly, now that I think about it.”

“It’s not silly if it’s making you troubled like this.” Ignis stroked his thumb gently on Prompto’s cheek. Prompto took the hand on his face and brought it to his lips to kiss its palm.

“The new Crownsguard recruits started their stealth and undercover training today,” was the only answer he needed to give. He and Ignis have talked about this subject before, and the older man knew where the insecurities are coming from.

“You do know that it is not a mandatory course, yes? Even Gladio and I did not take that one,” Ignis said.

Prompto chuckled. “Gladio’s too big and too recognizable to actually go undercover. Although he can be pretty stealthy considering his size.” Then he sighed. “I guess I’m still not over it. That was a childhood fantasy of mine and it was right there and I couldn’t --”

“Darling, love, listen to me.” Ignis now cradled Prompto’s face with both hands. “There are many idle dreams that don’t come true for many of us. But don’t let those keep you from appreciating the ones that did.”

“I know I’m being petty. But I really just wanted to be a spy or an undercover agent when I was a kid, you know?” Prompto said around a shrug that felt, to Ignis, a lot like he was trying to shake off a mantle of sadness.

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed, smiling as he did. “Well I, for one, am glad you didn’t become one.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Being a spy involves a certain kind of... quietness, doesn’t it?” Ignis cocked his head to the side like a curious coeurl, and he could almost feel Prompto scoff.

“That’s an unfair stereotype, babe.”

“Humor me.”

“Okay, sure. Spies gotta be quiet. What about it?”

The smile that took over Ignis’s face was nothing short of predatory, and Prompto gulped. Audibly.

“You, darling, don’t have that capacity.” Ignis all but purred.

“Sure, I do!” Prompto protested. “I just… um. Don’t practice it that often.”

“Really?” Ignis challenged. And with an accuracy and speed that belied his disability, he maneuvered to push Prompto down to lie flat on their bed and rolled on top of the smaller man. He then aligned their lower bodies and moved his hips in a slow, smooth roll. Prompto let out a delicious groan.

“Exhibit one,” Ignis breathed. In one fluid motion, he rid Prompto of his shirt. Then he dipped down for a kiss, slipping his tongue in when Prompto’s lips parted in a gasp. Callused hands went to grip his hair and the back of his head, spurring Ignis to deepen his exploration of Prompto’s mouth. He licked at Prompto’s palate and another groan escaped.

Ignis pulled back, voice and breath laced with arousal. “Exhibit two,” he said almost triumphantly.

“Not…” Prompto pulled in a long breath. “Not fair, babe.”

“How about we play a game, darling? You keep quiet while I ravish you tonight and you win a prize from me.”

Prompto pushed up, desperate for more contact. “Mmm, I like that idea. What kind of prize?”

“Your choice, darling. But if you make one sound, then I win. And I shall get something from you in return,” Ignis replied, punctuating his words with another languorous roll of his hips.

Prompto bit his lip, but a traitorous whimper made it out anyway. “And, oh, hmmm… what would that be?”

“Oh, I’ll think of something delightful,” Ignis said and his tone was wickedly teasing. He traced two fingers down from collar to navel, scratching lightly with blunt fingernails.

“Gods,” Prompto moaned. “When... when do we start?”

Ignis brought his lips to Prompto’s ear and whispered, “Now,” then proceeded to suck on the lobe.

Prompto’s hips jerked up almost involuntarily and he pressed his lips together to try and stop himself from making even the tiniest sound. Ignis’s hearing has always been exceptional, but it became even more so after years of blindness. Prompto almost regretted agreeing to the game, but hot damn if he wanted this to stop.

Slightly chapped lips were now kissing his neck, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Ignis bit down lightly on a spot and drew a small patch of skin into his mouth to mark the smooth column. It would fade by morning, but it was the principle of the thing. Prompto’s breath shuddered on his next inhale and his body trembled.

Ignis slowly, painstakingly worked his way down, his fingers following where his lips and tongue have touched and tasted. When he reached Prompto’s chest, he licked and twisted a nipple and then the other, and white-knuckled fists gripped the sheets tight enough to tear.

The journey of mouth and hands continued south, and the lower Ignis got, the more Prompto shivered in breathless anticipation. He pushed at Prompto’s waistband and Prompto eagerly kicked the sweatpants off, leaving him gloriously bare for Ignis.

“I already miss the sounds you make, darling. By now, you’d have been singing for me,” Ignis said into the planes of Prompto’s stomach. “You smell divine.” The scent was a heady combination of the pine and citrus of soap and the ever-present tang of cordite, and Ignis was unashamedly addicted. “You taste even better.”

He lapped at the juncture where hip met thigh and Prompto’s back arched up and off the bed in a taut bow. “What do you want, darling?” Ignis asked, his mouth so teasingly close to Prompto’s hard, leaking cock that he could feel the heat of it on his lips.

Prompto lifted his head and looked at Ignis with pleading eyes. He knew Ignis couldn't see him, but Prompto cast a lust-heavy gaze at his husband nonetheless. “This, perhaps?” A finger ghosted on the underside of his dick and Prompto’s eyes screwed shut. “Or maybe this?” A hand cupped his balls in a light massage and his eyes flew open again.

Prompto bit his lower lip, trying to contain a gasp. He almost let it out when Ignis finally, _finally_ traced his tongue up and down and around his erection, swirling at the tip then engulfing him whole in one stroke. His hips bucked almost violently, but Ignis pressed down with his lean-muscled arms to keep him in place.

Pulling back a little, Ignis slipped in a hand to work Prompto’s cock in rhythm with his lips and tongue. He kept his ears attuned to Prompto’s breathing and when it leveled somewhat, he plunged down again.

Prompto’s length was enveloped once more in the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth, and another shuddering breath escaped him when the head hit the back of Ignis’s throat and _Oh gods_ , he was going to…

Ignis let go with a hard, lingering suck to the head of Prompto’s cock and it took almost all of Prompto’s self-control not to groan at the loss. Then Ignis worked his way back up the contours of Prompto’s body, kissing, licking, caressing all the way. Prompto shivered.

“What do you want, darling?” Ignis asked again, face hovering above Prompto. He could not see the flushed, freckled skin and those mesmerizing violet eyes, and Ignis allowed himself a second of lamentation before pushing on. “Won’t you tell me?”

Prompto reached under his pillow where he kept a tube of lube. He handed it to Ignis with shaking hands. “Iggy, just... Gods, _please_ ,” he begged in a whisper.

“Guess I win then, hmm?” Ignis said as he removed his boxers, thanking some obscure god that he chose to wear nothing else. He opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Yes, babe,” Prompto said on broken breaths. “I’ll do anything. Just _please_ …”

Slick, deft fingers fell on his entrance in a wicked caress and Prompto screamed. Ignis pushed in one finger, then two, pausing only just enough to let Prompto adjust to the intrusion. A long and loud moan let Ignis know he could add a third. He scissored two fingers inside then pressed at Prompto’s prostate to make him keen in pleasure, before finally pushing in three fingers.

“Babe, come on. That’s… Fuck me please. Now!” Prompto pleaded.

“Far be it for me to deny you, darling.” Ignis coated his own neglected cock with lube, hissing at the sudden coolness, then slowly guided himself to Prompto’s asshole.

For a few seconds, he teased the ring of muscle with just the head but Prompto let his impatience known with a jerk of his hips. “Iggy, babe, I’m more than ready. Fuck. Me. Now.”

Ignis pushed, slowly but inexorably, until he was fully seated. “You’re exquisite,” he said, pressing his sweaty forehead onto Prompto’s equally damp one. “Prompto, darling, love. You feel so good.”

“Oh gods, babe. You too.” Prompto was nearly sobbing with his pleasure. “More. More, please.”

Ignis started with slow, shallow thrusts but before long, he was snapping his hips faster. He pulled out almost completely before pushing back in with artless strokes, filling and fucking Prompto over and over. The sound of skin slapping on skin drove him to an almost wild abandon, losing himself in the feel of his beloved pushing up against him, drawing him in deeper. Each moan and gasp only served to fuel his frenetic thrusting.

“Babe, I’m close…” Prompto whined.

“Go,” Ignis’s voice cracked. “Touch yourself darling. And come for me.”

It only took a couple of strokes before the world was reduced to a pinprick of light that exploded in a burst of gold, and Prompto was spilling himself onto his hand, and both his and Ignis's stomachs and chests. His muscles clenched as his orgasm took over him, and it made Ignis thrust even harder until he, too, was tipping over the edge and gave himself over to his climax.

“Gods, Iggy,” Prompto moaned, riding the cresting wave of both their orgasms.

“Are you okay, darling?” Ignis made to pull out, but Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis.

“Stay for a bit, please,” he said. “And yeah, ‘m good.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis reached for Prompto’s forehead and gently brushed away the sweat-stuck hair.

“Mm. That was intense. But I loved it.” Prompto sniffed at Ignis’s neck, breathing him in as if to take more of this wonderful man into his body. Ignis responded with light kisses to his lips.

“All right. Shall we take a shower?”

Prompto sighed, reluctant to let go of Ignis just yet. “I guess.”

They finally separated, and both men groaned at the feeling. As one, they stood up and padded toward the bathroom.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?”

He reached for the scarred hand and held it tight. “Thank you.”

Ignis gave a quick tug and Prompto willingly fell into those strong arms. “I love you,” he said and kissed his husband thoroughly, intent on drawing one more sound.

Soon enough, Prompto moaned into the kiss and Ignis pulled away with a smirk. “Exhibit three. Or was that four? Five? Fifteen?” he teased.

Prompto swatted his arm and Ignis relished in the bubbling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAH! You made it to the end! Let me know what you think. I appreciate all of your feedback and they inspire me to write more.
> 
> [I'm also on Tumblr](https://www.raidelle.tumblr.com) so if you want to talk there, just drop me an ask or a message. :)


End file.
